Eat, Pray, Cry and Love
by tohosujuholic
Summary: bukannya ga bisa buat summary, cuma bingung mau nulis apa. TBC or END tergantung review. Gaje, alur mondar-mandir, angst? ada! Humor? ada! Romance? ada! Pair :Yunjaeis REAL!


Kini kupeluk tubuhnya yang beraroma vanilla itu. Ia membalas pelukanku denganerat seakan tak ingin lagi berpisah. Sudah 3 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, tak mencium anggota wajahnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang hangat

"Yunnie… bogoshippo. Jjinja bogoshippo yunnie…"

ia membekap wajahnya didadaku. Kucium pucuk kepalanya. Masih sama.. masih beraroma vanilla. Aku rindu segala tentang dirinya. Ku rindu rambut halusnya, kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir kissable pink-nya itu yang membuatku tergila-gila

"nado baby…"

Kueratkan kembali pelukanku padanya

"aku rindu segalanya yang ada pada dirimu Joongie.."ucapku dengan lembut. Kulepaskan pelukanku kepadanya. Kucengkram bahunya dengan halus

"Ouu… aku sangat merindukan keningmu ini boo" aku mengecup lembut keningnya

"dua matamu yang selalu bersinar dihadapanku" kukecup 2 matanya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar aku mengucapkan kata seperti itu

"kulitmu yang halus dan putih bagaikan awan dimusim panas" kucium kedua pipinya dengan lama. Ia tersenyum tersipu dan wajahnya memerah. I Liked it!

"aku juga merindukan si hidung yang aka selalu memerah jika Joongie menangis. Hihihi" kucubit halus hidungnya. Jaejoong meng-poutkan bibirnya

"dan yang paling memabukkanku, bibir pinkable ini" kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya dengan lama. Aku baru melepaskan bibirku padanya saat kurasakan pipiku basah. Ya.. kini telah mengalir air mata di pipinya

"Boo…." Kupandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Kubingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi chubby Jaejoong.

Ia menatapku sekilas dan memanggil namaku

"Yunnie…"

BRRUUKK

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Aku langsung menyamakn posisiku dengannya. Aku kahawatir dengannya. Aku takut jika peristiwa saat itu terulang. Dimana saat kami sedang latihan, Jaejoong tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan tubuh kejang-kejang.

"Joongie.. kau kenapa baby ? ayo bangun saying" aku berdiri lalu menarik tangannya agar ia bisa berdiri, namun ia malah memberontak kembali terjatuh ketanah. Bahkan posisinya kini besimpuh dihadapanku lalu bersujud. Aku bisa melihat ia bersujud dihadapanku sambil menangis

"JAEJOONG-AH ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? CEPAT BANGUN" bentakku padanya dengan kembali aku menarik tangannya agar mau berdiri. Tapi tetap saja ia menolak dan mulai menangis meraung dan kembali terjatuh

"Yunho… maafkan aku… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Sudah cukup aku merasakan hidup tanpamu. Hidupku menjadi tanpa arah. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan kehangatan tubuhmu. Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu. Dimana kita hidup bersama ber5 tanpa ada gangguan. Dan kau juga harus tahu, setiap malam aku harus terbangun dari tidurku karena kedinginan. Selimut dari bulu angsa pun tak akan bisa menghangatkan tubuhku seutuhnya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya. Kumohon Yunho.. kumohon..hiikkss" air matanya kini semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Aku tersenyum miris melihat kondisi Jaejoong-ku yang seperti ini. Kembali ku menyamakan tubuhku dengan posisinya yang sedang bersimpuh lalu memeluk tubuhnya

"Yun… biarkan aku merawatmu kali ini, ne~?" ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leherku. Kukalungkan tangannya dileherku lalu mengambil satu persatu kakinya melingkari pinggangku. Kuangkat diriku bersama joongie yang sudah menempel ditubuhku hingga berdiri.

"eoh ? yunnie ?"

"ssstttt… uljimma baby…kita pulang ne~? Minnie sudah menunggu di rumah" aku mulai melangkahkan kakinku membawa Jaejoong yang sudah seperti koala menggendong anaknya yang masih bayi

"hihihihi Yunnie masih wangi Lemon grass. Hmm.. enak" Jaejoong menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dibahuku lalu kembali menaruh wajahnya diantara leherku dengan manja.

Setelah sampai dimobilku, Jaejoong malah tertidur. Kuletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuhnya di kursi penumpang lalu ku mulai menjalankan mobil saat aku telah duduk disampingnya sebagai pengemudi. Selama perjalanan itu, aku sesekali mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. masih sibuk mejahit matanya. Hahahaha…

Setelah sampai di parkiran apartemen kami, aku langsung membangunkannya

"Jaejae… bangun honey.. kini sudah sampai di rumah" ia membuka matanya layaknya seorang putri tidur yang telh bangkit dari tidurnya setelah dicium oleh pangerannya. Tak ada yang mencurigai kami sebagai seorang penyanyi terkemuka Korea saat kami berjalan masuk menuju kamar apartemen kami. Penyamaran yang biasa kami lakukan adalah

Jaejoong memakai wig panjang, kacamata hitam dan baju wanita (*hahahaha jaema udah paling cocok pake baju kayak gitu)

Changmin dan aku memakai masker dan baju musim dingin dengan kumis atau jenggot palsu (*kok kayak teroris). Memang sedikit mencurigakan dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Ttok..Ttok.. Ttok..

Changmin tidak membukakan pintu untuk mereka

"Minnie.. ini Yun hyung… buka pintunya Minnie… hyung bawa makanan lho.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dari dalam

"mana makana…. Hyung, kau bawa wanita lagi ? kalau Jae hyung tahu bisa dihajar kau"

Oh ya tuhaann… matilah aku saat Changmin berkata seperti itu. Padahal wanita yang biasa kubawa ke apartemen dorm ku itu adalah partner kerja untuk mendesain ulang dorm kami yang cukup berantakan. Kulirik Jaejoong yang berada disampingku, ia juga menatapku dengan tajam lalu menatap Changmin dengan wajah sendu

"Minnie…" dengan suara lembut serta mata berkaca-kaca Jaejoong menyebut nama Changmin sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Changmin. Changmin ingat, hanya satu orang yang mempunyai mata super Puppy eyes jika berkaca-kaca

"Jae hyung ?... JAEMMA.." Changmin berteriak dan langsung memeluk Boojaeku dengan erat. Aku yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit emosi

"YA! Ini tuh tengah malam, jangan diluar pintu kayak gini dong. Dingin Ppabo!"

Changmin melepas pelukannya kepada Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Huh.. bilang aja kau iri Hyung. Ya udahlah.. umma kita lanjutin lagi yuk didalem"

WHAT? Dia bilang lanjutin lagi didalam ? apa lagi coba ? Huh sabar.. Yun sabar… masa' mau cemburu sama anak sendiri. Kami masuk kedalam apartemen dan adegan itu.. oh! So-make-me-envy. Changmin kembali memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Namun bisa kurasakan aura yang berbeda. Changmin menangis dipelukan Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hyung~ sekarang aku kurus kan ?" suara Changmin begitu miris

"Iya, Minnie.. sekarang kau kurus.. sekali. Dikasih makan apa kamu sama appa mu ?" Jaejoong mengelus punggung Changmin

"Umma, masa' Yun hyung Cuma bisa masakin Ramyeon doing. Kan ga enak umma"

"YA! KALAU GA SUKA RAMYEONKU TAK USAH DIMAKAN MONSTER!" teriakanku membuat Changmin lebih manja pada BooJaee-ku

"huuuwwaaaa… liat umma, appa sekarang jadi galak.. mana kerjaannya bawa cewek mulu lagi" haduh!

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin lalu bertolak pinggang menghadapku"Yunho…." Ia memanggilku dengan nada yang menyeramkan

"Boo.. jangan percaya apa kata Minnie. Dya itu bohong" aku bisa melihat Changmin yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong mehrong kepada ku

"SIAPA WANITA ITU, HAH ?" oh kalah telak aku

"ii..i..itu..mmm.. di..di.a."

"JAWAB YANG TEGAS, JUNG YUNHO" teriakannya kali ini membuatku lebih kaget

"dia itu pembantu yang aku sewa, Jae"

"BOHONG! PASTI DIA PELAMPIASANMU SAAT AKU GA ADA KAN ?"aku tak tahan lagi saat melihat bibir penuhnya itu mengerucut saat Jaejoong marah

"itu..mmm…"

"itu siap..mmmppphhh" tak tahan lagi kulihat bibirnya yang menggoda itu langsung kulahap saja. Hahahaha. Saat ia sudah mulai membalas, ku lepas bibirku dari bibirnya. Wajahnya terpancar raut kecewa

"sudahlah Boo… ayo kita makan" masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya, ia menarik bungkusan yang berisi makanan dari tanganku lalu membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan Changmin, ia malah bersenandung ria tidak mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Saat di meja makan, aku hanya bisa memandangi sikap manja Changmin pada Jaejoong. Makan saja ia minta disuapin. Aiissshhh…

Pada malam hari, ku buka mataku terlihat sesosok malaikat tertidur disampingku tanpa busana. Hahahaha… aku bangkit dari tidurku lalu bersimpuh menghadap sebuah patung Yesus yang telah kupasang dekat jendela, menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu memanjatkan doa sambil memejamkan mata

"_Tuhan… terima kasih karena engkau telah memberikanku kebahagiaan yang tak bernilai harganya dihari ini. Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Kutahu meskipun ini dilarang, tapi izinkan kami untuk selalu bersama. Entah itu didunia maupun di akhirat. Aku berharap semoga hari kebahagian ini tak akan pernah berakhir selamanya…."_

Hahahahahaha ini FF udah dari 2 bulan yang lalu dibuatnya. Tapi karena males, yaa diemin aja ampe mau jamuran. Hehehehehehehehe… Ini mau aku TBC ato END yaaaaaa? Tergantung review dan permintaan aja… duh masih ide masih mampet buat FF **Thanks Hyung, You bring me a lover for me**. Jadi maaf ya~~ aku masih sibuk soalnya lagi ada PKL di perusahaan. RnR Don't forget!


End file.
